Histoire de Famille
by Arianne2b
Summary: disponible également sur Wattpad. Nombreuses références a la série TCW Nouvelle république, 7 ABY (après la bataille de Yavin). Luke et Leia partent sur les traces de leur mère, car ils ne savent toujours pas qui elle est. Tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Et ce qu'ils découvriront c'est l'histoire de la famille Skywalker...
1. Meditation sur Coruscant

Méditation sur Coruscant

" Luke! Luke! Ou es tu ?" Leia dit irruption dans l'appartement de son frère. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette révélation inattendue. L'appartement n'était pas très vaste, car Luke ne restait jamais longtemps sur Coruscant. Il essayait de rassembler les derniers vestiges des Jedi. Il avait, peu avant sa confrontation finale contre Vador, trouvé un holocron. À l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup d'enregistrements de Yoda, Obi-Wan ou encore son Pere Anakin combattant contre le conte Dooku... Son frère lui avait montré certains holos. Obi-Wan, enfin le vieux Ben comme l'appelait Luke.  
Luke sortit de la salle de méditation  
\- Leia! Ton agitation dans la force à troublé ma méditation. Mais qu'il y a t'il, princesse, répliqua t'il en se reprenant ?  
\- J'ai enfin réussi à te réveiller ! Je m'excuse Luke, dit elle en prenant un sourire irrésistible, mais tu ne nous parles plus. Tu ne vois plus personne... elle pris un air sérieux et continua; J'aimerais que nous partions sur les traces de notre mère, commandant  
\- Sur notre mère ? Nous ne la connaissons pas Leia... Elle est morte peu de temps après notre naissance. Peu être que Ben pourra nous dire qui elle était. Je suis sur qu'il l'a connue, Leia, puisque notre Pere l'a aimé. Viens tu vas méditer avec moi, comme ça tu perfectionneras ta technique. Tu pourras entrer en lien avec la force

 _Méditation_

 _Ben, j'espère que tu m'entends. En tous cas, moi je n'ai pas arrêté de te contacter. Je me sens vraiment seul, car les militaires me prennent tous pour un fou. Il m'appellent meme le commandant fou, car ils ne croient pas en la force. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un mauvais commandant, et c'est pour ça qu'ils me confient des missions faciles. Cela ne me dérange pas, mais l'escadron s'en plaignait car ils devaient s'ennuyer. C'est l'escadron Rogue que j'avais laissé a Wedge, qui était le meilleur de la galaxie. Tous les pilotes voulaient en faire partie et peu y arrivaient. Wedge m'a d'ailleurs déjà demandé pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas revenir en tant que Rogue Leader, car quand nous volions ensemble, il disait que c'était mieux et que je lui manquais. Tu sais, Ben, a moi aussi cela me manque. Mais je ne veux pas avoir la grosse tête. Je lui ai dit que mon escadron l'accompagnerait dans sa prochaine mission. Il avait l'air ravi et il m'avait meme demandé si c'était une vision de Jedi. Pendant que je lui souriais, il m'avait promis une partie de " cash clash ", si nous trouvions des pilotes Impériaux. Mais je ne fait plus beaucoup de missions pour la nouvelle république, car je cherche à refonder tout ce que les Sith ont détruit, à commencer par l'Ordre Jedi. Mais comment trouver quelqu'un voulant devenir Jedi? L'honneur de l'ordre a été sali pendant longtemps par Palpatine, d'autant plus que la formation est longue... Je n'avais pas proposé à Leia, car je la savoir occupée à la reconstruction de la nouvelle République. Je ne connaissait pas d'autre personne sensible à la force et je n'ai retrouvé aucun des Jedi de l'ancienne république qui pourrait m'aider. Je pense aussi apprendre la méditation à Leia, comme un premier pas dans la force. Merci de ton attention, meme si tu ne me réponds pas comme je l'aimerais_

Leia était assise à côté de Luke. Elle avait du mal à rester calme pour méditer, mais elle voulait y arriver. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'était pas apaisée. Elle avait eu beaucoup de responsabilités après la chute de l'empire. Mon Mothma avait été promue chancelier et Leia avait du l'aider à tout reconstruire. À présent, elle avait besoin de repos. Elle voulait absolument savoir pour sa mere. Elle était si pressée de poser ses questions à Luke qu'elle n'arrivait pas à méditer. N'y tenant plus elle lui demanda  
\- Luke qui est notre mere ? Es ce que Ben te l'a dit?  
\- Il ne m'a pas contacté, mais mes intuitions me disent qu'elle faisait partie de l'ancien Sénat. Peut être que la nouvelle chancelière saura ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Elle n'arrive déjà pas à se souvenir de Han. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été ensemble elle m'a demandé que je le présente. Il a commencé à raconter des histoires et elle s'est souvenue. Alors comment pourra-t-elle se souvenir de notre mere il y a plus de vingt ans sans son nom ? Mais je pense que ma mère connaissait Bail Organa, mon père. Quand il m'emmenait dans l'espace, ailleurs que Coruscant, il m'emmenait sur Naboo.  
\- Naboo ? Alors cela devait être une représente de Naboo ? Nous n'avons qu'à y aller pour voir... Avant il faut que je regarde si l'escadron n'a pas de missions prévue, meme si cela ne plait pas vraiment au pilotes.  
\- Quels genres de missions, demanda t elle en souriant  
Oh, sûrement une escorte de minerai ou un convoi de ravitaillement. Ce sont désormais les principales missions de l'escadron Red. Il y a peu d'escadrons qui participent au combats ; notamment l'escadron Rogue que tous les pilotes veulent rejoindre. Ils ont les autorisations pour poursuivre les restes impériaux. On dirai que les autres sont considérés comme de la bouse de bantha.  
\- Luke! Bon, je vais peu être pouvoir arranger ça. Je vais prendre l'escadron en escorte pour une nouvelle mission secrète.  
\- Tu veux aller sur Naboo, c'est ça ? Tu es sûre ? N'es t'il pas risqué de partir de Coruscant pour toi ? Avec la fonction que tu occupes ?  
\- Si Mon Mothma ne me laisse pas quelques jours de congés après tout ce que j'ai fait pour la nouvelle République, alors je ne veux pas rester dans ses conditions.  
\- Tu as raison de défendre tes idées. Mais ne les alimente pas avec la haine, cela te conduirait au Côté Obscur.  
\- Je verrai attention Luke. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'arrive à maîtriser mes sentiments et mes ressentis.

Ensemble ils sont sortis de l'appartement du commandant. Luke partit faire quelques réparation dans son X-wing (Ou Aile-X meme si je le préfère en anglais). R2D2 l'y attendait depuis longtemps, mais Luke ne s'était pas présenté. De toute façon, comme son escadron ne décollait que toute les demi rotations et qu'ils avaient effectués une mission il y a peu, Luke n'avait pas prévu de décoller. Mais un des jeunes officier de la république, vennait voir Luke. C'était un garçonnet plus jeune que le commandant et pas très sûr de lui. Tous les jeunes connaissaient les grands meme tes de l'ancienne Alliance Rebelle et Luke était fier d'en avoir fait parti. Mais à présent, il devait fonder un Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Le jeune officier donna un datapad à Luke qui contenait les détails de sa mission. Les hommes allaient être contents car ils accompagneraient l'escadron Rogue pour une escorte. Luke adorait sa sœur. Elle avait réussi. Il se demandait comment elle avait convaincu l'armée de faire participer l'escadron Red à cette mission: Quand il vit le Faucon Millenium prêt à partir, il se dit que toute la famille serait réunie. Wedge, qui était you près vint voir Luke  
\- Alors nous allons à nouveau voler ensemble Luke ?  
\- Eh oui... Comme avec les premiers Rogue après Yavin. N'est-ce pas commandant Antilles ?  
\- Bien sûr, commandant Skywalker. Vous avez été mon commandant et maintenant c'est moi qui est votre petit escadron. Les deux se mirent à rire. Cela faisait du bien  
\- Assez parlé Wedge... Luke redevint sérieux. Nous devons nous préparer à escorter Leia jusqu'à Naboo.

Luke est allé aider Wedge à réparer son chasseur qui avait été sévèrement touché durant la dernière bataille. Les déflecteurs étaient morts et une partie de l'aile avait été dessoudée. Luke montra à Wedge comment réparer son vaisseau grâce à la force. Celui ci, qui adorait voir Luke utiliser ses pouvoirs, demanda aux techniciens de le laisser faire. Eux mêmes, admiraient le travail du Jedi qui se débrouillait à lui seul aussi bien qu'une équipe de techniciens. Ils contemplaient l'équivalent de ce qui serait pour eux un spectacle. Quand Luke termina de tout réparer, un long silence s'installa.

Tout était prêt. Leia se demanda pourquoi les hommes des deux escadrons ne s'aimaient pas. En tous cas, Luke et Wedge conversaient gaiement sur d'anciennes missions. Ils parlèrent aussi de Yavin, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, juste avant que Dark Vador ne s'en prenne à Biggs. Une lueur de tristesse les traversa en pensant à Biggs et à tous ces pilotes morts au combat. C'était le meilleur ami de Luke et un grand pilote. Ils était mort en même temps que d'autres plus agiles ou expérimentés que lui. Wedge à surtout cité ses amis même si Luke ne les connaissait pas tellement, mais ce massacre l'avait marqué à tout jamais. Les escadrons étaient prêts au départ, mais les pilotes ne tenaient pas à décoller ensemble. Les Red étaient jaloux des Rogues, qui prenaient les Reds pour des amateurs. La plus part des hommes de Wedge ne savaient pas que c'était Luke qui avait créé l'escadron Rogue et que leur précieux commandant avait été son second jusqu'à quatre ans auparavant, peu avant la bataille d'Endor. Tandis que le "Rêves des Rebelles", qui était le hatch stellaire , et accessoirement l'ancien vaisseau amiral de Leia, décollait , Luke y repensa. Il avait été démobilisé il y a peu, pour devenir un hatch spatial consulaire.  
\- Nous passons en hyperespace !


	2. Arrivée sur Naboo

2\. Arrivée sur Naboo

Le voyage dans l'hyperespace était long. Luke en profita pour préparer ses armes pour défendre Leia. Mais lui tout comme Wedge était prêt à enclencher ses boucliers à tout moment. Il avait pressenti une attaque de L'Empire, ou du moins de ses restes

\- Rogue Leader, ici Red leader, je te conseille une partie de cash-clash car une bande d'impériaux nous tend une embuscade. Je sens que leur vaisseau va sortir de l'hyperespace. Comme pour donner raison à Luke, un destroyer léger sortit de l'hyperespace, mais malheureusement pour eux, Wedge était déjà derrière Luke. Les impériaux sortirent leurs Tie et Leia dit dans le comlink:

\- Encore un coup d'avance Luke ! Il faudra que tu me montres ce truc.  
\- Écoute Leia il suffit juste de se laisser guider par la force. Maintenant excuse-moi, nous avons un destroyer à chasser  
\- Je t'en prie, vas y

Les Tie, voyant Red leader, commencèrent à l'attaquer. Tout le monde savait que Luke Skywalker était devenu Red leader. Et peu de pilotes impériaux pouvaient prétendre avoir vu Red Leader et à en avoir réchappé. Et il y avait peu de pilotes vivants qui pouvaient se vanter d'être meilleur que Luke (peut être Wedge ou Han ).  
Quand le faucon millenium surgit devant Luke a une vitesse vertigineuse, Luke ne put s'empêcher de dire dans son comlink :  
\- Han ! Tu es encore en plein milieu. Attention, on va se percuter !  
\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, p'tit gas, lui répondit une voix. Tu pourrais peut-être te prendre quelques missiles à contusion qui se serraient égarés par malheur...  
\- J'ai confiance en toi pour bien viser, vieux frère. Mais là tu as deux Tie aux fesses.  
\- J'arrive les gars, dit Wedge, après avoir abattu un autre Tie. Ça me rappelle de vielles missions avec le premier escadron rogue.  
\- Moi aussi, dit Luke. Te souviens-tu de notre dernière mission ensemble, sur Corellia. Luke détruisit le dernier Tie.  
\- Oui Luke, celle où nous devions rendre nos casques. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. Il se passa un temps puis Wedge repris, d'une voix plus autoritaire. Escadron Rogue et Red, bombardez le croiseur avant qu'il ne passe en Hyperespace.  
Et Vingt-deux pilotes prêts à en découdre répondirent positivement et bombardèrent le croiseur léger, qui explosa peu après.

A Theed, le gouverneur vient accueillir Leia à son vaisseau.  
\- Princesse Organa ! Que souhaite la nouvelle république de notre modeste planète ? Sinon, elle n'aurait pas envoyé son meilleur émissaire. J'espère que votre visite sera plus calme que la dernière.  
\- Je ne viens pas pour la Nouvelle République. J'ai une affaire personnelle à régler. Ah, commandant Skywalker !  
\- Oui, princesse ?  
\- Dites au commandant Antilles et eux pilotes de s'occuper de leurs vaisseaux. Et demandez à Han de m'accompagner. Prenez aussi R2 avec vous, il est toujours de bonne compagnie !  
\- Bien, votre altesse, lui répondit-il troublé.  
Luke partit. Non, Commandant Skywalker. Apparemment Leia ne voulait pas le présenter comme Luke ou elle ne voulait pas dire certaines choses à son sujet. En tout cas elle n'avait pas fait cela pour Han. Luke n'était pas du tout touché par cette distinction, mais beaucoup de questions l'envahissaient. Il chassa toutes ses pensées inutiles et laissa la Force le submerger. En clin d'œil Luke Skywalker avait activé son sabre laser et décapité le droïde sonde qui le suivait. Les gens dans la rue le regardèrent pendant une seconde, puis se retournèrent et reprirent leurs tâches. Luke retourna voir ses hommes et Wedge et leur dit qu'ils devraient attendre le départ de la princesse. Il dit aussi qu'il devrait accompagner la princesse. Il dit aussi qu'il devrait accompagner la princesse comme garde du corps.  
Un pilote de l'escadron Rogue lui dit :  
\- Comment pourriez-vous protéger la princesse ? En vous regardant on se demande si vous pourriez vous protéger seul. Vous devez sûrement être bon dans votre cockpit commandant, mais je me demande comment la princesse a pu vous prendre comme garde du corps. D'autres Rogue opinèrent. L'escadron Red, qui avait déjà fait des missions terrestres, savait déjà de quoi Skywalker était capable et ils ne dirent rien. Certains rirent nerveusement. Ce fut Wedge qui brisa le silence :  
\- Eh bien, je te l'avais dit, Luke, lui répondit Wedge. Quand tu restes un peu dans l'ombre, tout le monde t'oublie. Franchement, je trouve que l'escadron Rogue ne manque pas de modestie.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Wedge. De toute façon, au moins, on ne sait pas vraiment d'où je viens. Beaucoup de planètes aiment dire que je suis né ou que j'ai grandi chez eux. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. En plus, un Jedi ne doit pas tirer de la gloire de ses actions.  
\- Reçu Reçu, commandant, dit Wedge. Luke lui envoya un regard de travers et ils se mirent à rire. C'était un code de communication utilisé au temps où Luke était le commandant des Rogue. Avec le regard que lui jetaient les pilotes, Luke comprit que cela était arrivé et reparti avec lui. En effet c'était lui qui l'avait inventé. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient écoutés par des oreilles ennemies. Il l'avait mis au point avec un mathématicien de l'Alliance qui avait été assassiné. Ou plutôt exécuté froidement par l'Empire. Luke ne sut pas quoi répondre à Wedge. Il choisit alors de partir prévenir Han et Chewbacca qui réparaient le Faucon.

Han avait entendu arriver Luke. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour bouger. Chewie non plus apparemment. Ils étaient occupés à réparer les boucliers déflecteurs du Faucon qui avaient pris un coup durant la bataille. Les réparations allaient donc être courtes si Luke arrivait.  
\- Han, Chewie, Leia nous attends. C'était Luke. On entendait aussi R2D2 derrière lui, mais Han s'en moquait.  
\- J'arrive, Luke, lui répondit Han. Chewbacca et Han se regardèrent et virent Luke dans ses pensées. C'était étrange, il n'était pas souvent distrait. Ils finirent donc leur réparation et partirent retrouver Leia, qui les attendaient avec le gouverneur de Theed.


	3. Theed

Chapitre 3 : Theed

Han et Luke arrivèrent près de Leia. Elle les attendait patiemment. Elle embrassa Han avec tendresse. Tout le monde le remarqua. Elle évitait Luke, mais au fond, il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Après tout, maintenant il était devenu un bon garde du corps (avec son joujou vert). Leia questionnait le gouverneur pour savoir où étaient enterrés les personnes influentes de Naboo.

\- Elles sont souvent enterrées dans leur tombaux familiaux. Avez vous quelqu'un, un nom d'une personne que vous voulez voir, demanda le gouverneur.

\- Euh... le nom m'échappe mais peut être que le commandant sait quelque chose ?

\- Je connaît de source fiable la date de sa mort, princesse

Il tendit un datapad au Gouverneur. Celui ci lu le basic et se mit à réfléchir. Il dit ensuite:

\- Cette date me dit quelque chose. Je sais que c'est aussi la fin de la guerre et le jour de la naissance de l'empire.

\- Et c'est le jour où je suis né, marmonna Luke, pour lui même. Il semblait encore plus triste ou renfermé que d'habitude. Il était ne le jour de l'empire, et c'était rare. Sous l'empire, il aurait dû assister aux défilés et aurait sûrement été repéré par Vador. Mais sur Tatooine, l'empire n'était pas vraiment présent et ainsi personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Le gouverneur les emmena devant la reine. Ils s'inclinèrent.

\- Gouverneur, je n'avais pas été prévenue de l'arrivée de nos visiteurs de marque. Corrigez moi si je me trompe. Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre. Princesse Leia, Commandant Skywalker et général Solo. Les plus grands héros de la rébellion. Vous ne vous déplacez pas si souvent que ça ensemble et il y a tant de travail pour la reconstruction de la nouvelle république.

\- Bien sur, altesse, lui répondit Leia. Mais nous faisons des courtes pauses, pour des missions plus... personnelles comme je le fais maintenant.

\- Moi aussi je fait une pause, répliqua Han. Toutes ces batailles m'épuisent et je ne peux même plus voir Leia ou le petit gars. Luke lui lança un regard noir. Il détestait ce surnom. Néanmoins il prit la parole

\- J'en conclus donc que je suis le seul de nous trois à être en mission.

Han rit sarcastiquement

\- Ne t'en fait pas petit gars, on ne rendra pas ta mission trop dangereuse. Il eut droit d'un nouveau regard assassin d Luke qui répondit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Cela fais longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de missions un peu spéciales. La dernière devait sûrement être Endor, Han.

\- Si loin que ça ? Il faudrait que l'on se voie plus souvent alors... Après tout je t'en dois toujours une depuis Tatooine, Luke.

Cette fois ci, un sourire victorieux trônait sur le visage de Luke, car Han ne l'avait plus appelé par son surnom.

\- Si tu le dis...

Vu que le débat était clos, la reine dit :

\- Je me souviens de la femme que vous cherchez, c'était la plus jeune reine de Naboo (elle a été élue à 13 ans). Elle a été sénatrice pendant la guerre des clones. Personnellement, c'est mon modèle et mon idole.

\- En plus de toutes ces responsabilités elle était proche de mon père, pensa Luke. Mais il garda l'information pour lui.

Le gouverneur s'était proposé de les accompagner jusqu'au tombeau, qui était situé au Nord de Theed, dans un village reclus.

Le gouverneur voulut les faire accompagner par toute une escorte mais Leia refusa. Elle dit que " ces deux hommes pouvaient mieux assurer la sécurité que n'importe qui ". Et qu'ils formaient un trio imparable contre l'empire.

La ville de Theed était d'une beauté sans pareil. L'empereur, qui était de Naboo n'avait rien changé. La peur de ce même empereur avait gelé la ville.

Luke marchait lentement, et ne transpirait pas. Il n'était pas à la traîne mais sous ce soleil, il était le seul à ne pas transpirer.

Luke sentait des présences hostiles dans la Force, mais il ne dit rien de peur de passer pour un fou. Un tir de blaster s'apprêtait à partit, il le sentait. Quand le coup partit, Luke plaça son sabre devant Leia, juste à temps. Elle le remercia du regard. Les impériaux finirent par apparaître. Il y avait deux TR-TT, une escouade de Stormtroopers et deux Tie.

\- Han, occupe toi des soldats. Je me charge des bipèdes et des Tie.

\- Vas y fonce p'tit gars. Que la force soit avec toi.

Luke détruisit le premier bipode en lui coupant les jambes avec son sabre laser. Ensuite, il détruisit le second TR-TT en déviant une salle d'un des Tie. Les salves de son ailier servirent à détruire les deux vaisseaux. Ils furent rapidement vaincus. Luke ne dit rien mais il avait senti comme un malaise durant la bataille, c'était la première fois alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas. C'est alors que le gouverneur dit :

\- Mais alors vous... vous êtes...

\- Un Jedi ? Oui je suis le dernier des Jedi.

\- Et moi je vous adore mes petits frangins chéris mais... il serait temps de marcher non ?

\- Han ! Leia s'empourpra. Arrête de dire des bêtises, lui dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Cela voulait expressément dire " Tais toi"

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Han et Luke marchaient devant pour assurer la sécurité des deux personnes influentes derrière eux.

Mais le silence était pesant pour les deux jeunes hommes qui finirent par se retourner et constater qu'ils étaient seuls. La princesse et le gouverneur avaient été enlevés. Luke s'effondra soudainement. Han comprenait pourquoi le jeudi n'avait rien senti : il avait été drogué. Il marchait mais la Force n'était pas avec lui. il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tout à coup, Luke se retourna et activa son sabre laser. Han ne se retourna pas assez vite : il fus assommé d'un coup sec. Luke para quelques attaques, mais la drogue était trop forte, et il eut la vision troublée. Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien et n'entendait plus rien. Il sentait qu'on l'avait emmené sur un speeder, puis ce fut le trou noir

Luke sentait peu de choses grâce à la Force. Les ennemis avaient empêché la Force de le pénétrer comme elle le faisait dans tous les êtres vivants, et Luke se demandait quelles étaient ces drogues. Ils avaient réussi à détruire la vision d'un Jedi, ce qui leur avait accordé la victoire. Mais pas la victoire totale.


End file.
